Prisoner
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: It took Katherine more than a century to become prisoner of two powerful human feelings: love and jealousy. Spoilers for "Memory Lane" 2x04


**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, sadly.**

**Claim: Katherine/Stefan. Canon mentions of Stefan/Elena and hints for Damon/Elena.**

**Spoilers: For episode 2x04 "Memory Lane"**

**Summary: **_It took Katherine more than a century to become prisoner of two powerful human feelings: love and jealousy. _

**Notes: Nina Dobrev is a hell of an actress. For some reason I don't find chemistry in her as Elena with Paul, but, when she portrays Katherine I find a lot of chemistry between her and Stefan. Plus, Katherine simply kicks ass.**

* * *

_I'm in here, can anybody see me? Can anybody help? I'm in here, a prisoner of history, can anybody help?_

_"I'm In Here" - Sia_

**Prisoner**

You've been around for how long? Well, you can't even be sure what it felt to be human anymore. Or so you thought when you first set your eyes in Mystic Falls or rather, on that handsome Stefan Salvatore. There was something about him that simply made you feel attracted, something, maybe in his eyes, boy had the purest eyes you had ever seen and then there was his smile, the way his lips would graciously lift up and the way his eyes would look down because he felt suddenly ashamed.

Falling in love hadn't been exactly part of your plan.

There was a plan, there always has to be one. When you first found out about the werewolf gene going on you were, well, rather perplexed, but then it didn't matter, you wanted Mystic Falls to be your home and nothing would change it, not even a bunch of cursed wolves. So you'd do whatever it take to reach a perfect agreement, convenient for you in any case, luckily that George Lockwood wasn't that difficult to convince, you pretty much buy him with a very rare kind of lunar stone and absolute secrecy about what he was.

You had your own vampire friends and humans were mostly toys you could feed on freely. The same applied to the Salvatore brothers, more particularly to Damon who was all head over heels for you you didn't even have to compel him. It wasn't funny at all, he was always there, you imagined you could easily just step on him and he would gladly let you. It was sort of pathetic mostly because he'll never see what was easily noticeable: that it was Stefan the one you wanted.

In the beginning it was because he was just polite to you and nothing more, you weren't used to that, he became some sort of challenge for you, for some reason you didn't want to compel him, he should go to you on his own accord, as if you were a human girl he were trying to woo. And he did, it took him some time but eventually he was there kissing you when you weren't expecting him to and smiling almost as if he were apologizing for his action.

You weren't expecting to feel something, warmth in your lips, almost a tingling sensation lingering there afterwards. You were certainly not expecting to feel all those feelings he arose in you, but they were there. When you were human you were never in love, you had to die and be brought back as something no human to learn about that human feeling. You had had to meet Stefan Salvatore to know what being in love felt like.

Then everything happened and you make your escape thanks to George, you got to see Stefan before he woke up to the new life you had given him thanks to your blood and the bullet he received. Sure, you weren't expecting Damon to come along but it couldn't be helped, he was unimportant to you anyway.

It had to pass more than a century and a half before you learn about other human feeling that always accompanies love: jealousy.

Suddenly Stefan was trying to live his life as if he were still human, completely forgetting, or rather, pretending to forget about you, about his feelings for you to date some meek descendant of yours, that pathetic little girl called Elena. The whole thing was rather infuriating. She was infuriating as well, oh well, she was John Gilbert's daughter, she ought to be as infuriating as her father, too bad the two of you were somehow related.

She was in your territory and she had no right, no matter what Stefan claimed he wasn't over you, how could he when he still kept your picture? How could he when you still saw the desire burning in his deep eyes whenever you were close? He said he hated you and that was okay, at least you were still stirring some feelings, but his hatred wasn't that strong, no, he'll never hate you. He was just pissed off, he needed some time, have you around and get used to the idea. You can wait as long as necessary for him.

He says Elena is nothing like you but you wouldn't be so sure, she has to be like you in something more than just the looks. Maybe she is, at least Damon is now interested, or rather, in love, with her. And so the story is repeating itself all over again more or less the same way, now the two Salvatore brothers are the vampires whereas she is the frail human. But any of them is compelling her, that must be because of the verbain anyway. Too bad you've never liked repetitions.

You know Stefan could see that what you placed in his dreams wasn't as bad as he might now think. The girl can stay with Damon if she wants, you don't care for any of them, all you care about is Stefan and if you have to go on a rampage for him so it be, in the end he'll see that you're the only one for him.

The kiss you placed on his lips before escaping still tingles in your lips, that kiss will always tingle and make you feel a little bit more human, even if you're a vampire. That kiss will always remind you of that night when he kissed your lips gently and looked at you with the purest love burning in his eyes because you never compelled that love, nor it was ever a lie.


End file.
